


Because Positions

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is turning out to be a sexpert, for some reason :). Pure smut, no plot. </p><p>This is a follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3853339">Punishment</a>. I put a little twist on the expectation though, I hope you all still like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Positions

“What’s wrong, love? Am I doing something wrong?” Cullen asks her breathlessly as he slows down his pace; they’ve been making love for some time now, and she isn’t nearly as responsive as she normally is. She’s quieter, more reserved, and his stamina is beginning to wane.

“Maker, no! Its not you at all, I just had such a trying day. I think I’m just too tired tonight…oh, I’m sorry.” She wraps her arms tight around him and buries her face in his neck, groaning. “Ugh, this has never happened before, I’m so embarrassed.”

He kisses her underneath her ear with a soft laugh. “It’s alright.” He slips out, moving over to her side and pulling the covers over them. “We can just lie here.”

“Do you need me to..” She’s looking up at him with those eyes, always putting him first.

“No no, it’s fine. I’m quite tired myself, actually. I dealt with my fair share of exasperation today.” He extends his arms and gestures for her to move in, and she does, sliding into his embrace, their legs entwining like second nature.

“Honestly, what is the matter with me?” She lifts her head up and looks down at his body under the linens, then up at his face. “Just look at you!” She lets out a heavy sigh, letting her head fall on his chest. “Maybe I should see a healer.”

He laughs a little. “I think it’s just one of those things that can happen sometimes. You deal with incredible amounts of stress every day, we both do. It’s a wonder this hasn’t happened before.”

She cocks an eyebrow. “And how do you know all this?”

“I just do.” He plants a kiss on the top of her head, and strokes her hair thoughtfully. “You know, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to change things up a bit.”

She lifts her head again to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we have been intimate for a long while now, and we may have slipped into a bit of a routine. An amazing routine, of course, but perhaps we’ve become…”

“Predictable?”

“Well…yes.” He holds her tighter. “I hope that doesn’t offend you.”

“Not at all, I had the same thought.” She’s tracing light patterns on his chest. “We could try some new positions. I could always ask Iron Bull for – “

“Uh, I don’t think that will be necessary. Do we really want to get him involved in our sex life?”

“Okay, okay, forget that idea.”

“Or,” he lowers his voice, “we could try that position I told you about.”

She sits up, the covers falling away to reveal her breasts. “The one from the orgy? Cullen, are you sure?”

He props himself up on his elbows, smirking, trying to keep eye contact and failing. “Why not? Could be fun. 

She grins, and suddenly she looks  _very_ ready and eager, causing Cullen’s loins to stir. “I’m game.” Her eyes scan down to his groin, and her hand follows.

“Now? But I thought…” He trails off at the touch of her fingers.

“So did I, but, here we are.” She begins to slowly stroke him as she tosses the rest of the covers off of the bed. He gasps as his cock hardens, feeling a little dizzy from the blood running back and forth.

She lets go and straddles him, kissing him fervently and sliding herself up and down the length of his cock, slicking it, to his surprise.

“Maker, you’re so wet. How…” he speaks between kisses, murmuring against her mouth.

She smiles against his lips. “Mmm, I guess I like trying new things.”

His hands are sliding all over her smooth back and her pert bottom, he loves feeling the rise and fall of her flesh and the way her back works when she’s on top of him, and the feel of her hard nipples dragging across his chest. She’s still grinding on him, going faster now, and he leans up a bit to catch a breast with his mouth, nibbling and sucking her nipple, making her cry out loud. He turns his attention to the other, and she whimpers at the sensation.

She lifts up onto her knees and grabs his manhood in one swift motion, then presses it to her entrance. He holds onto her waist to keep her steady as she presses down and guides him in, sliding down down down, and letting go when there’s no more room for her hand.

This is a position they know well, and she leans forward, pressing her hands into the mattress and sliding up and down his shaft, and he holds onto her tits, twisting her tight peaks and squeezing the soft flesh around it.

She sets the rhythm and he lets her go at her own pace, but when she leans back and raises up, he knows it’s his turn. He presses his hands onto her lower back and pumps into her, slowly at first, then faster, much faster. She touches herself and mewls, and he’s enraptured by the sight of her, her breasts jiggling from the impact of each thrust, how deftly her fingers work on her exposed clit. The waves of pleasure build with each moment, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears.

“Cullen, if we don’t try it now, I might…”

“Ah, right,” reluctantly he slows down, but he can’t bring himself to stop completely.

“Stop that! We’re supposed to be trying something new!” She’s smiling and looking at him with hooded eyes, anything but angry. He knows if he keeps moving inside of her, they’ll both come, and they are supposed to be branching out.

“I can’t seem to…ah, Maker, you feel  _incredible_.” He’s staring at the spot where they’re joined together, eyes glazed and blackened, his lips slightly parted.

“Oh you’re no fun,” but she’s moving on him now too, her hips rotating in a slow circle. She makes no move to dismount him, and he can’t pull out of her, it feels entirely too good and it just feels _wrong_  to stop. Suddenly he can’t remember what they were supposed to be doing instead, and he’s throbbing with need.

Cullen sits up, wrapping her legs around his back and kisses her deeply, feeling her hands running through his hair and caressing his jaw. He runs his large hands over her back and shoulders and holds her close, still inside her and pushing into her ever so slightly as she gyrates on his cock, squeezing her walls around him. He can feel her swollen nub rubbing against his flesh. They’ve never climaxed like this before, moving slowly with such shallow thrusts, but it’s exhilarating and they are both so so close.

She’s holding onto his neck now and looking into his eyes, and he’s grasping the back of her neck with one hand and her buttock with the other, and as he rocks up into her he whispers into her ear, “Ready?”

She nods, releasing her bottom lip from her teeth and opening her mouth, gasping.

An idea comes to him in the throes of ecstasy; from where, he is not sure. He quickly inserts a finger his mouth, wetting it, and presses it against her  _other_  entrance. She gasps and looks at him, and his eyes ask her for permission. Again, she nods without hesitation, licking her lips. 

Using his other hand to spread her, he gently inserts the tip of his finger as he moves his cock insider her. She inhales sharply, then moans louder than he’s ever heard her moan before, curving her back.

“Fuck, that’s good, yes!”

They don’t move faster, but they move harder, his thrusts jerking deeper and her rotations more intense, her squeezing becoming tighter, the tip of his finger hooked in her tight little hole. Her sobs of pleasure are punctuated by their movements, his grunts released along with each pump of his hips. Suddenly she wails into his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life, and she is clamping all around him on both sides, her essence running down his cock as he pulls his finger out. He follows her soon after, filling her up with his seed and burying his face in her neck, the orgasm seizing up his body, his eyes shut tight and mouth open wide. They sit there for a few moments, resting on each other’s shoulders and softly caressing one another’s backs.

“I think,” she says later, as they snuggle under the covers, “that little thing you did was so much better than that silly sex position.”

He peers down at her in amusement. “As I recall, you thought it sounded quite exciting.”

“Well, I was excited about doing something different, I guess. But thinking about it now, I’m not sure if I’d really like it. Upside down on the floor like that, you holding my legs, like a wheelbarrow? Seems so  _awkward_. I’d have to have a pillow down there or I’d break my neck.”

“Perhaps we can add that to the repertoire when we’re old and gray and completely out of ideas?”

She snorts. “Yes, because we’ll be ever so limber. We can save all the acrobatic moves until the very end.”

“It’s a deal.” They laugh about that and many other things well into the evening, as they so often do.

 


End file.
